Typically, seismic data sets comprise binary representations of the measurements of acoustic properties of a geographic location on the earth. Processing algorithms, such as image enhancements, are applied to seismic data sets. The processing function serves to manipulate the seismic data into a final form that is more easily understood by human data interpreters. The processed seismic data may be utilized in varying aspects, for example to aid in determining whether or not hydrocarbons are present in a specific geographic location.
The full processing sequence of a seismic data set typically involves processing several generations of seismic data, each of which is derived from the previous generation of seismic data. Thus a current seismic data set may have origins in ancestral data sets that are several generations removed from the current data set.
In a research environment, seismic data sets are typically processed by specialists in different departments, and usually in different companies than the interpreters who originally evaluated the processed seismic data. During the interpretation process it is often desirable to access previous generations of the data, to evaluate and reapply processing steps, or to attempt to extract additional information via different processing steps. Due to organizational barriers between processing and interpretation and because of the large size of seismic data sets, which are often on the order of hundreds of gigabytes, it is often difficult, expensive, and time consuming to access and manipulate previous generations of seismic data.
The present invention provides a method and system to allow individuals to gain fast and inexpensive access to previous generations of seismic data, regardless of the storage location of the seismic data sets. In accordance with the invention, a data tagging/labeling system utilizes a persistent standard data tag or unique identifier to identify a seismic data set.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a method for uniquely identifying seismic data sets. The method comprises the step of associating a unique seismic data set identifier with a seismic data set, wherein the unique seismic data set identifier uniquely identifies the seismic data set by being different from all other unique seismic data set identifiers associated with other seismic data sets. Additionally, the method comprises the step of publishing the unique seismic data set identifier for the seismic data set within a directory. The method enables the seismic data set to be found within a computer system or network of systems by the unique seismic data set identifier that is associated with the seismic data set.
An aspect of the exemplary embodiment of the present invention comprises the step of associating with a child seismic data set both the unique seismic data set identifier associated with the seismic data set and a unique child seismic data set identifier that uniquely identifies the child seismic data set by being different from all other unique seismic data set identifiers associated with other seismic data sets, wherein the child seismic data set comprises data processed from the seismic data set. Additionally, the method may comprise the step of associating with a child seismic data set all unique seismic data set identifiers associated with all ancestral seismic data sets from which the child seismic data set data is processed (i.e., the parent seismic data set, the grandparent seismic data set, etc.), and the unique seismic data set identifiers of all ancestral seismic data sets of the child seismic data set.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a system for uniquely identifying seismic data sets. The system comprises a processing system having one or more processing elements that are programmed or adapted to associate a unique seismic data set identifier with a seismic data set, wherein the unique seismic data set identifier uniquely identifies the seismic data set by being different from all other unique seismic data set identifiers associated with other seismic data sets. The system also publishes the unique seismic data set identifier for the seismic data set within a directory.
An aspect of the above-described exemplary embodiment enables the one or more system processing elements to be programmed or adapted to associate with a child seismic data set both the unique seismic data set identifier associated with the seismic data set, and a unique child seismic data set identifier that uniquely identifies the child seismic data set by being different from all other unique seismic data set identifiers associated with other seismic data sets, wherein the child seismic data set comprises data processed from the seismic data set. Further, the system can be programmed or adapted to associate with a child seismic data set all unique seismic data set identifiers associated with all ancestral seismic data sets from which the child seismic data set data is processed.
A further exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a computer program product used to uniquely identify seismic data sets. The computer program product comprises a computer-usable medium carrying thereon a means associating a unique seismic data set identifier with a seismic data set, wherein the unique seismic data set identifier uniquely identifies the seismic data set by being different from all other unique seismic data set identifiers associated with other seismic data sets. The computer program product additionally comprises a publishing means, wherein the publishing means publishes the unique seismic data set identifier for the seismic data set within a directory.